Lady of the Evening
by thegodedgar
Summary: Her heart leaped into her throat. She couldn’t believe it was true. He was real and she had found him. A young homeless girl is clever enough to make it into the catacombs to Eric. After their second meeting he decides to watch over her. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note: Kay, so this is my First POTO fic. Let me know how I'm doing. 3****

She carefully stepped out of the boat. The dank catacomb somehow seemed warm and dry with the fabric and expensive things scattered about. Her heart leaped into her throat. She couldn't believe it was true. He was real and she had found him. She reached out and ran her finger over a gold plated sculpture and moved deeper into the unusual assortment of items. Her eyes swept greedily over the room. He was no where to be seen. She was sure she had some great luck that day. First a meal, now…all of this.

"Who are you?" She jumped off the floor at the sound of a deep, smooth disembodied voice. Instead of running away like and sane person would have done she slowly crept towards the side of the room her brain was telling her the voice was coming from when she got there she found…nothing. She turned her back to the wall and scanned the room for movement. "I said, who are you?!"

"Nobody of any consequence." She gave a cheeky reply. "Are you the phantom?" she asked after spotting a figure in the far corner of the room. "The Opera Ghost? You look like flesh and blood to me."

"Get out of my home." He demanded. She instead made her way to a grand organ perfectly positioned against on of the walls.

"That's easier said than done." She told him.

"You got in."

"Getting in is easy. Getting out is harder." She studied the instrument before her.

"Get in the boat and follow that tunnel. It will eventually lead you out. You may have to swim a little." His hand emerged from the shadow momentarily to point towards the exit.

"I heard you write music. Is that true?" She gently stroked a few of the keys, closing her eyes and absorbing the luscious sound the instrument emitted under her fingers. She turned back to the corner when she heard movement. The figure began to emerge from the dark corner.

"I said leave this place." His hands were held in front of him and in his hands he held a rope tied in a noose.

"What are you doing?" She asked backing away from him.

"Taking care of an intruder." He straitened the rope in his hands and held it towards her. She fell backwards into the boat and hit her head. He watched her fall into the darkness of unconsciousness and then nudged the boat off shore.

*Days Later*

"Hello?" She tripped as she walked up the shore. Her body was stiff with the cold. "I'm sorry, I know I wasn't suppose to come back…"

"Then why did you?" The slightly familiar large man stepped out from a similar hiding place as before.

"It's very cold. I just need to get warm and then I'll be on my way. Please, sir, I beg you." Her body shivered as it got use to the warmth. He motioned to the fire. She went to it like a moth to the flame and sat rather unladylike in the chair as she attempted to warm herself. He came up behind her and studied her for a moment. Her stokings were full of holes, her skin pale but for the pinkness in her cheeks and nose from the cold. She smiled at him weakly. "I don't think that one will make it." She said motioning to her frostbitten little finger. "It is very cold out there."

"Wait here." He stalked away from her and returned with a bowl of water. "This will hurt." He placed her hand in the water and she hardly muffled a scream. Her cold hand felt like it was in fire, but none worse than her little finger.

"Jesus! That fucking hurts." He raised an eyebrow at her profanity. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sure it does. Rest. You may stay until morning." He put a blanket around her shoulders and threw another log on the fire. "What is your name?"

"Adeline," she said quietly. "Just Adeline."


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up where she wasn't. It wasn't that it hadn't happened before, but she was surprised every time. When she opened her eyes and looked around the room she decided that she had not so much woken where she hadn't been, but had been moved within that place. Then she wondered how complicated her thought process really had to be that early in the day. She rolled over in the plush bed to face the man who had welcomed him into his home. He slept peacefully. More peacefully than she had expected.

"Sir?" She nudged him gently. "Sir?" He stirred under her touch. "I wish to pay you for your hospitality, sir." She began to untie his clothing and pull it away from his formed chest. His hand went sleepily to hers to still them.

"There is no need for that, girl." He said in a forced tone.

"I insist, kind sir." She took her hands from his and continued to disrobe him. His chivalry had been satisfied by his one protest and he did not try to stop her again.

She placed gentle kisses down his torso as her hands made their way to his pants and began to pull them off. She hesitated briefly for any protest and, when she got none, she bared the remainder of his body. She stared for a moment. He wasn't what she had expected. With the mask and the secrecy she had thought that she would have to stomach the sight of a monster, but his body although that of a mature gentleman was athletic and very attractive to her. She gave thanks to Nicholas of Myra, and went to work on the skin of his thighs. Her attention there lasted only as long as it took for him to take her and guide her to his member, at which point she showed him the kinds of talents an orphan picks up on the streets. She swirled her tongue around the head of his penis as he moved himself in side her mouth. His urgency was apparent and it didn't take long for him to let go inside her mouth. She swallowed quickly, to avoid gagging.

"Thank-you." She said to him. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That's the first time I've had a woman thank me for such a thing."

*****

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME! I'VE DONE AS YOU ASKED! LET GO!" The man threw her to the floor.

"Useless whore." He said kicking her in the ribs. She cursed herself for no going with her first instincts with this one. He was a vile man with no respect for women. She should never have taken him to her home. She shouldn't have given him any of her services.

"That's mine!" She wailed as he picked her money up on her dresser. "I earned that! Put it back!" She went towards him and he slapped her hard, knocking her back to the floor.

"It's mine now. A payment for that awful service." He kicked her again. She heard the crack of her ribs breaking under his expensive boot. She gave up her struggling. "I'll be going now, mademoiselle. Thank you so much for your time. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

She stayed on the floor, tears streaming down her face as a day's pay walked out the door with a violent man who knew where she lived. Her ribs screamed in pain as she sobbed into her worn, second hand carpet. There wasn't anyway for her to make all of that money back and she knew it. There would be nothing to eat tomorrow, if she was to pay her rent. The door was swinging in the wind. At least it wasn't winter. If she had to sleep on the streets her only worries would be rainstorms and dehydration. There was a scream in the ally way. She forced herself up off the floor and pulled on a robe. She walked out, holing her side gingerly. Another scream. It was definitely male. She rounded the bend and saw him, the same man lying lifeless on the ground. She looked around quickly. She saw the large man, running off gracefully, and the flash of white as he looked back at her.


End file.
